memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant stars
The following is a list of unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant stars. Altamid star The planet Altamid orbited a nearby star. ( ) Argolis Cluster star In 2368, the hid in the chromosphere of this star. ( ) Arkonian planet sun An unnamed planet claimed by the Arkonians had a nearby sun, which caused issues for an Arkonian and Human that were stranded on a moon of the planet in 2151. ( ) Badlands star This star in the Badlands was orbited by a gas giant which itself was orbited by at least one moon. ( ) Beta Magellan system primary Beta Magellan was a star in the Beta Magellan system. A companion star in this system went supernova in 2364. The supernova occurred earlier than the nearby Bynars anticipated, and the resulting electromagnetic effects disabled their planetary computer on Bynaus. ( ) Binary stars These two stars of a binary star system caused only four nights in a month on an orbiting planet. ( ) Boreth primary This star was the primary of the planet Boreth. In the 9th century, according to The Story of the Promise, Kahless pointed to this star and informed his followers that they could find him there after he returned from Sto-vo-kor. In the centuries which followed, the Klingons established a monastery on Boreth, awaiting for his return. ( ) Borg renegade star In 2370, the lured a rogue Borg ship into this star's corona and destroyed it with a solar flare. ( ) Bringloid system primary The Bringloid system primary was the primary of the Bringloid system, in the Ficus sector. The star entered a period of severe flare activity in 2365, which forced the Bringloid V colony to be moved to the Mariposa colony. ( ) , this star was named Bringloid. It was described as a yellow star.}} Class L planet's sun An Class L planet where Odo and Quark crash-landed in 2373 had a sun that was described by Odo as not much of a sun. Despite this, it shone light on the planet. ( ) Data's dream star This star was seen in a dream experienced by Data in 2369. ( ) Deinonychus VII sun This star was orbited by Deinonychus VII. ( ) Dyson sphere star This G-type star was located at the center of a Dyson sphere discovered by the in 2369. ( ) Exo III sun As of the 23rd century, the sun of the star system including Exo III had been fading for half a million years. As it did, the inhabitants moved underground. ( ) Kataan star system primary The primary of the inhabited Kataan star system went nova approximately a thousand years before the 2360s. This event was heralded by droughts on an inhabited planet in the system, Kataan. ( ) Klingon star In 2368 during the Klingon Civil War, Kurn used a clever technique of engaging warp drive near this star's surface, causing a solar flare which destroyed the two Klingon pursuers. ( ) Kuiper belt star In 2375 Odo and Weyoun 6 hid from four Jem'Hadar attack ships in the Kuiper belt of this star. ( ) L-class planet's sun The crashed on an unnamed planet orbiting a sun. Lisa Cusak survived for a time, and only after some time on the planet saw the sun rise. ( ) M24 Alpha system suns The M24 Alpha system had a trinary sun. ( ) Melona IV sun The Melona IV sun was the primary of its star system. This system contained the planet Melona IV, the site of the proposed Melona colony. When the Crystalline Entity devastated Melona IV, the entity blocked the star due to its sheer size. ( ) }} Monac sun In 2375 General Martok and Lieutenant Commander Worf successfully destroyed the shipyards using just the , by triggering a solar plasma ejection from a magnetic instability on the Monac sun. ( ) Necro cloud star The Necro Cloud was located near this star. ( ) Operation Return battlefield The battle between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion over control of Deep Space 9 in 2374 took place in the close vircinity of an unnamed star. The star was located near Bajor. ( ) Organia sun During the in 2267, James T. Kirk tried to warn the Organians that Klingons would move against their planet "as surely as your sun rises". ( ) Pentarus system primary The Pentarus system had a sun, which caused very hot temperatures on the habitable Lambda Paz moon located in the system. ( ) Psi 2000 sun The planet Psi 2000, once remarkably like Earth, became a frozen wasteland after its sun "went dark". ( ) Romulan system primary This was the star around which Remus orbited. One side of Remus never saw the sun, and neither did Shinzon while he was exiled there. ( ) Sector 1156 star This star in Sector 1156 was orbited by the D'Arsay archive which at first appeared to be a rogue comet. ( ) Sector 396 star In 2266, the rendezvoused with Haftel's transport near this star in Sector 396. ( ) Sigma Draconis star The primary of the Sigma Draconis system was classified as spectral type gamma-9. The position of this yellow dwarf star was depicted on a system map that was displayed on the main viewscreen of the bridge in 2268. ( ) External links * * * Supernova of 2387 In 2387, a star in close proximity to Romulus went supernova, threatening nearby systems. To stop the threat, Ambassador Spock used red matter to create a black hole which consumed the star's energy. Before he could successfully carry out his mission, however, the supernova reached Romulus, destroying the planet and all of its inhabitants. Among those killed were the wife and unborn child of Nero, who swore vengeance against Spock, , and the Federation for letting his world die. While Nero confronted Spock, both of their ships were pulled into the black hole which had consumed the star, sending them back in time and resulting in the creation of the alternate reality. ( ) , this star was referred to as being in the Beta Quadrant. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html}} File:2387 Supernova.jpg|A star near the Romulus system just before going supernova File:Supernova approaching Romulus.jpg|The supernova approaches Romulus File:Romulus Destroyed in 2387.jpg|The supernova destroys Romulus Apocrypha Having a supernova threaten the entire galaxy is a physical impossibility under normal circumstances: the law of special relativity limits the shockwave's expansion rate to below the speed of light, meaning it would be a minimum of several years before it affected even nearby stars. The expansion of the blast wave would also result in it weakening and dissipating over time. This means it should be impossible for any such event to cause severe damage to a warp-capable, multi-planetary society such as the Romulan Star Empire, let alone the entire galaxy. This discrepancy was explained several different ways in non-canon works. In the comic book series Star Trek: Countdown, this star and its system were named "Hobus". The comic explained that the star's galactic threat came from its unusual ability to transform anything it contacted into energy, which it then consumed, increasing its power and causing it to expand farther and faster throughout the galaxy. The novelization instead stated that the star had merely threatened systems in its own vicinity rather than the entire galaxy. A third explanation appears in the backstory of Star Trek Online, which states that the shockwave from the Hobus explosion propagated through subspace at faster-than-light speeds and reached the Romulan system in just over a day, destroying both Romulus and Remus mere hours into an evacuation expected to take six weeks. A scandal occurred several years later involving rumors that the Vulcan Science Academy knew about the instability of the star but did nothing until Spock attempted to save Romulus with the Jellyfish. The scandal resulted in several resignations and sowed seeds of distrust towards the Vulcans. It is revealed during the course of Star Trek Online itself that the supernova was not a natural occurrence: the supernova and the unusual behavior of its shockwave were caused by an Iconian-designed doomsday weapon deployed by rogue members of the Tal Shiar. Then-Admiral Taris led the operation but claims to the player character that she was deceived about the nature of the Iconian device by her then-science officer, Hakeev. In the more recent reference book Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography", p. 35), the explosion of Hobus was called a "subspace supernova". This event resulted in the destruction of the entire Romulan star system, with billions killed. The cause of the explosion was unclear. The star was located in the Beta Quadrant. There was some contention on where precisely the star was located. On p. 35, the star was located in the Romulan Neutral Zone. Yet, in the "Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385" and "Position of the Romulan Star Empire", the star was located "southeast" of Romulus and quite some distance from the Neutral Zone. On the "Position of the Romulan Star Empire", which was a map of the Romulan Empire – prepared by the Stellar Archive Artist Lsel Essik, from the Romulan Master Data Catalog, in 2366 – Hobus was identified as a Romulan system. Tamaal's system stars Tamaal was located in a binary star system. ( ) Tarchannen system star This star was the primary of the Tarchannen system and Tarchannen III. ( ) }} Tkon Empire sun The Tkon Empire went extinct 600,000 years ago, according to legend because their sun went supernova. ( ) Zeta Gelis star cluster star This star was located in the Zeta Gelis star cluster and was the sun of at least one planet. ( ) Unnamed Alpha